


No Good at Pretending

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Letters, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry wakes up next to a letter and a cold, empty spot in his bed.





	No Good at Pretending

_Harry,_

~~_I can’t.  I won’t. It would be a mistake._ ~~

_Do you remember our first kiss?  It was right after that game, where I completely smoked Cho (which you missed, by the way).  You swept me up into your arms, held me while the rest of the world disappeared. As if only you and I existed, just the two of us in all of Hogwarts._

_I felt like you were so proud of me then.  Proud that I’d won the game, won the game for Gryffindor, won the game against Cho.  I thought, if I could just keep winning games, you’d keep kissing me like that. You’d keep loving me like you had that day in the common room._

_So I kept playing.  Even when you left, when you told me this wouldn’t work, when you said I couldn’t come.  When you said you wanted to keep me safe. When you walked away._

_I kept training, and working, and trying to win. Trying to make you love me. When you came back, and you kissed me, I thought everything would go back.  Back to the way it was before the war. Even though there was no Quidditch to play. No teams to beat. No scores to settle._

_I was so stupid then._

_So naive to think that your time outside of school would just be erased in one kiss.  That you hadn’t grown up, hadn't seen things I couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Even though I felt him in my mind all those years ago, I still didn’t know what it was like to feel him in my veins.  To feel him in my heart._

_I only feel you in my heart._

_I wish that was enough.  That I could love you enough for the both of us.  And maybe I could. Maybe I could wrap us in a thick blanket, on the floor of our perfect home, and just pretend. Pretend that it was just us again._

_I’m not very good at pretending._

_Like when I pretend not to see you look.  Not to see you search every room we enter for a flash of blond.  Not to see the way your green eyes sparkle when they meet grey._

_You can lie with your mouth, Harry, but your eyes always tell the truth._

_I know you love me. It’s not the same as being in love with me, though, is it. Loving that I make us breakfast in bed is not the same as loving my mouth on your throat, my lips on your back, my arm around your waist._

~~_I can't win if I'm not even in the game._ ~~

_I’m sorry I’m putting this in a letter. I’m sorry I’m doing this, just a week before our wedding. I’m sorry that you’ll feel relieved after seeing my ring resting on the nightstand._

_You don’t have to be who they want you to be. You don’t have to be who I want you to be._

_Find out who you want to be._

_I don’t hate you. I’m devastated, but it’s not your fault.  We’ll be friends again, one day. I promise._

_Take care,_

_Ginny_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful @BoovPerson for the beta, and all-around support. 
> 
> Thank you, dear readers, for your all-around support.


End file.
